The Third Child Of Leto
by TheGoldenBlade
Summary: Most believe Artemis and Apollo to be the only children of Leto and Zeus. Wrong, but who else is there and why don't we know about him/her? Easy, he died, Faded, sent to the Void. But now he returns. But how did he fade? Why did he return? (Probably not a good summery)
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know this story starts during The Titans Curse.**

 **Onto the story.**

 **Artemis POV:**

We were currently in the forest next to Westover Hall. Zeus has ordered us to watch over the group that was coming to extract two powerful demigods.

I was watching as the group which consisted of three demigods, a son of Poseidon, a daughter of Athena, and lastly a daughter of Zeus, yeah Hera was not happy when she turn back into a person. The satyr I don't care about him.

Anyway as I was watching the group one of the teachers walked in front of them.

They exchanged words for a bit before Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, waved her hand in front of males voice, obviously using the mist or trying to at least, I'm guessing they didn't realize that the male was actually a monster, i'm just not sure which one though.

Eventually the monster in disguise moved out of the way and allowed the group to pass.

I headed back to camp seeing as I could not see the group anymore.

"Milady, your back is there any news on the group of demigods we have been following?" My faithful lieutenant Zoe Nightshade asked me.

I know what you are thinking, how is Zoe able to speak in modern English language?

If you must know I implanted the knowledge of the English language to make it easier to communicate with the campers when they rarely visit.

"The group has just entered the school and have begun extracting the two demigods, but we must be cautious there is a powerful monster in there. ." I replied.

Her eyes gleamed in anticipation, she was looking forward to a fight.

Then I felt three presences leave the school.

"Zoe, I must go and check on the group. Knowing the son of Poseidon he probably got captured trying to take the two demigods."

"Very well Milady, I will go inform the other to prepare for a fight."

With that she ran off to inform the others.

I ran ahead to where I feel that the presences are.

I saw the son of Poseidon he was holding his arm like he was injured.

What was I saying of course he was injured I can see the spike that was protruding from his shoulder even from here.

The monster was the manticore and he was holding the two demigods by the neck.

The rest of the hunt showed up behind me.

I was about to move in when the daughter of Athena, Annabeth I think that was her name, Annabeth and Thalia showed up.

They pulled out there weapons and rushed towards the manticore.

They however could not make it to them due to the army of monster between them.

"Zoe, move in, kill those monsters."

"Very well Milady."

We rushed in and started firing at the army.

Within five minutes the army was dead.

"Release the demigods manticore." I yelled out, while approaching the manticore.

"godly interference is forbidden." He yelled back.

"Hunting a monster such as yourself is part of my domain so therefore I am allowed to kill you. Now I repeat release the demigods."

"You arrogant goddess you don't think we prepared for this."

Then out from the forest emerged another three hundred monsters.

 **(Third-Person POV)**

The hunt immediately began firing at the army of monsters, but were slowly being surrounded by the monsters overwhelming numbers.

Eventually the overwhelming amount of monsters completely surrounded the hunters.

Hellhounds circles around them poised and ready to strike.

Behind them dracaena armed with bows pointed at the hunters. Each hunter had three bows pointed at them removing any chance of dodging the arrows.

"It looks like the tables have turned goddess." The manticore said with a smug look on his face.

"Kill them all but leave the goddess alive, we have plans for her"

One of the hellhounds ran and jumped on one of the hunters intending to rip out her throat.

Before it could though it disappeared leaving nothing but golden dust.

The monsters stopped their approach staring at the spot where the hound once was.

Suddenly another monster this time a cyclops vanished.

The death of another monster caused the rest to go into mass panic.

Some tried to attack the hunters and demigods but every time one got within four feet of the hunters and demigods it exploded into a shower of golden dust.

Monsters then began dying at an almost impossible pace.

Soon the manticore was the only monster left.

From the forest came a lone figure.

This figure appeared to be male.

He was about 6'6 and buff but not overly so like Heracles.

He dressed in an open black robe that has a hood connected to it. **(AN: a robe that does not cover the front but it flows backwards when you move.)** The hood must have been enchanted because the man was standing in broad daylight yet the hood casted a shadow that did not allow anyone to see what his face looked like. Underneath the robe he wore a black T-shirt with black jeans shoes to match.

The only thought on everyone's mind spare the manticore who looked as if he turned to stone by medusa was damn this guy must love black.

The manticore before anyone could react (except the man but he did nothing) ran forward and grabbed the lieutenant of the hunt and proceeded to jump off the cliff which was followed by Artemis screaming Zoe's name.

The man sighed and then jumped off the cliff quickly catching up top the two, he stabbed the manticore and grabbed Zoe before teleporting back to the top of the cliff. Where they saw Artemis on her knees with her head down and you could see tears fall onto the ground.

Zoe ran up to Artemis and grabbed her shoulder. Artemis looked up and was shocked to see Zoe standing above her. She jumped up and hugged her before looking at the man with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" Artemis questioned.

 **Wow what cliffhanger, even I was surprised with the way I ended this chapter.**

 **Anyway how you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Go ahead and leave a review if you guys want me to continue this story.**

 **TheGoldenBlade out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.** **god, it took me forever to get this chapter written after not writing for so long.**

 **Sorry about that by the way.**

 **By the way, my stories are not up for adoption.**

 **Anyway onto the story**

 **Third Person POV  
**

"Who are you." Artemis said, her face covered in dried tears and slight fear.

"As expected you don't remember me, after all why would you bother remembering a death you caused, I should have expected that you would not spare anyone no matter how close they are to you. The mysterious man said, his hood still not allowing anyone to see what he looked like.

"What do you mean a death she caused and how are you close to Artemis? You're a boy." Zoe said saying boy as is if the very word was insulting.

"She killed me and took those I loved away for me, but that is a story for another time." The man said avoiding the second question.

With that said the man turned away and began walking till the edge of the forest line, then stopped, turned his head and said "Time does not heal all wounds for they always come back to haunt you." Directing the statement towards Artemis. Then began walking away again.

Everyone was too in shock to realize that the two unrevealed children of Hades were standing there with wide eyes at what they had just seen.

Just as they were about to open their mouths and speak, they were forcibly shadow travelled to an unknown location.

 **Artemis's POV**

I spun around and began giving people commands on what to do for now.

"Zoe, take the hunt and set up camp. Prepare a couple extra tents for the half-bloods. We will be spending the night here, then heading over to the camp tomorrow."

"Very well milady." Zoe responded and walked off.

I scanned the half-bloods, looking for the two demigods this 'quest' was for. However I could no find them.

"Has anyone seen the two unknown demigods." I asked everyone present.

They all looked around, then shook their heads no.

Well that's just great, not only is there an extremely powerful boy out there somewhere and we don't know if he is a threat or not, but we also lost sight of the main objective.

With that I closed my eyes and threw out my aura trying to sense for the demigods.

After a couple minutes, I opened my eyes in frustration. They weren't here.

Wait hold on. For a second I sensed. A familiar feeling. It felt exactly like _his_.

I closed my eyes again and tried sensing for _his_ aura. All I found were traces of _his_ power and with it a bit of demigod.

Did _he_ take the two demigods? But he is in the Void there is no way _he_ could have done this.

But there is no mistaking it, that is _his_ power or rather was _his_.

That leaves another question, why did _he_ take the two demigods if _he_ even is alive.

Apparently I had an odd look on my face as Zoe sent me a look that said that she knew something was up and was demanding an explanation.

I sent her a slight nod telling that I would explain everything after verifying.

 **At an unknown location**

 **Unknown POV (I know a lot of POV switches)**

Finally tracked down those kids of Hades. Gods that was an annoying thing to do especially for me, since I just got back.

Now all there is to do is turn them in to Hades and collect my reward which really was just a favor.

I arive at the meeting point and suprise Hades is already there, he was always the early one.

"Do you have them?" He asked with just a hint of nervousness in his voice that most people cannot pick up. But you me being me always picks up these kinds of things.

"Yeah, I got them now for you to uphold your end of the deal." I replied. I chuckle in my mind because even though he does not know who I am he knows not to fuck up this deal as I have the lives of his kids in my hands.

"Before that I want to ask two things from you?" He said his nervousness growing ever slow slightly.

"And that would be?" I replied wanting to get this over with.

"I want proof of them being alive and for you to take off the hood your waring as I would like to know who I am dealing with." He practically demanded.

The first request was easy enough as I shadow-travelled them in front of me, both of them unconscious.

He nodded sensing that they were both still alive and reletivly unharmed.

"Okay, good they are alive and now for who you are." He said extremely curious.

"I'm sorry but I will not be revealling who I am, though I want you to call an emergency meeting at Olympus and tell them the story I will give you." I replied I thought this would be a good use of this favor after all I love seeing the so called mighty Olympians get riled up about things big or small.

"Very well. Just remember that this is using up your favor." He warned.

I waved at him dismissivly before teleporting out of the underworld and back to my little camp, awaiting the assured chaos to erupt.

 **Hades POV**

I go over the story that the unknown man gave me and might I say Olympus is in for a doozy.

It's almost as if the story is explaining a prophecy and telling a new one at the same time.

However, I do know this, Zeus is going to throw a hissy fit trying to find this man.

And with that I teleport to Olympus and send a black bolt to the ceiling, signalling a meeting.

This is going to be fun.

 **Thats all for this chapter, once again im sorry for not updating in a couple months and I don't really have an excuse other than major writers block that cleared up.**

 **So be sure to expect a chapter at the very least every week.**

 **TheGoldenBlade out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys as a way of making up for taking such a long break, I made this chapter right after the last one so that I could release it today.**

 **This does not mean that there will be a chapter tommorow (maybe) but next week there definetly will be one or two.**

 **But enough of that lets get on with the story.**

 **Location: Olympus**

 **Third Person POV**

The minute Hades sent the signal for an emergency meeting, all twelve Olympians flashed in, looking serious for once.

"Hades, why have you called this meeting, you know that you can only come here and do this if it truly something that can threaten the rule of Olympus and last time we checked the Titans are still imprisoned?" Zeus demanded looking angry and slightly worried.

"Oh believe me brother, if the subject of this dire news were to turn against us then all we can do is wait for death as there is no way any of us can survive." Hades spat venom easily identified in his voice, even though he was acting scared, he knew deep down that if the hooded man were to attack Olympus it would be hell.

At this all the Olympians that were previously not concered were now give Hades their undivided attention, as it were an known fact that there was very little that could scare Hades and yet here he was terrified, though unknown to them it was all an act with a tiny bit of truth.

"Hades, tell us what you know." Zeus commanded though slightly worried now seeing the brother that cannot get scared being exactly that at the moment.

"Damn arrogant shitface." Hades mumbled under his breathe.

"As you all know, the king of the gods here practically banished me to the underworld, where I now reside. As I was walking around my 'kingdom' I noticed an unusual aura, naturally I went over to see what was going on in that area." Hades paused then did a little fake shiver as if remembering what had happened was truly that scary.

Everyone looked at each other nervously, that thing must truely be something to fear if even Hades was scared of him.

"As I approached the area where the aura was coming from. A loud crash came out of nowhere and as I looked around to if anything was heading towards me, I was thrown backwards before being pulled by an unseen force heading right where previously the aura was coming from. When I stopped being dragged around like a ragdoll." At this a couple Olympians chuckled. "Ahem as I was saying, when I stopped and stood, in front of me was a glowing blue stone. I had reached out to grab it for study but when I had touched the stone, I was pulled into a vision of sorts. All around me were dead corpses, I heard a voice speaking to me but it was muffled kind of like static but creepier. But then one of the bodies started moving and stood up facing away from. It turned around but I could not see his face, all I could see was his mouth. He then spoke." Hades paused and looked at Zeus.

"All it said was, I will return and with it my revenge against those who wronged me. After that the vision went black and I woke up in my bed at my castle." Hades spoke with a solemn look on his face.

At this everyone collapsed into their thrones, ponder on what they were just told.

"Does anyone have a clue as to who this returning person could be and why he wants revenge against us? Poseidon asked.

Everyone looked towards Athena as she is usually the one with the answers. However she just shrugged not thinking of anyone recently.

"I want everyone to keep on the lookout for any suspicious activity, Hermes, you and Athena will go and check on the Titan prison's and make sure they won't be able to escape anytime soon. That's all and remember if anything comes up report it right away. This meeting is concluded." Zeus announced.

Hades flashed back to the underworld with a smile on his face.

 _"All according to the plan, now I wonder why that man wanted me to tell them that story, hmm. Not my problem so fuck it."_ Hades thought laughing a little at the end.

Back at the Olympian Throne Room, a lone figure sat at the edge of the hearth located in the middle of the massive room.

Hestia was in deep thought trying to figure out who this mysterious person was.

That was until a certain bracelet, given to her by someone close to her but now gone, started glowing black flames with orange tips. At that moment she knew exactly who the person returning was and it scared her to think of his reaction to reuniting with his family. The very same one that threw him out. But that left a question in her mind, how did he return from the realm of the faded? What is going to happen to her family with his return? Would they welcome him back or would the try to destroy him again, this time directly?

Unknown to all, a figure hiding in the shadows smirked as it watched Hestia figure out the answer, then shadow-traveled without a trace.

 _Soon all will be made clear. The answers they seek will drive them, to the VOID._

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Anyway leave a comment on how you think this story is progessing and if it is good, great, or just plain terrible.**

 **Till next time,**

 **TheGoldenBlade out.**


End file.
